<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Some Kinda Lady by sanctum_c</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375490">Some Kinda Lady</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c'>sanctum_c</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Some Kinda Lady 2016 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Not Advent Children (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Before Crisis (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Crisis Core (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Dirge of Cerberus (Compilation of FFVII) Compliant, Not Final Fantasy VII Remake Compliant, POV Tifa Lockhart, Post-Canon, Post-Final Fantasy VII, Wakes &amp; Funerals</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2016-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2016-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:53:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375490</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The funeral was held in North Corel and no one sent their apologies; everyone who could be was present. Marlene was beside Tifa through the service, her latest venture into the wilds of the Planet cut short by her father's passing. Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent of course, Nanaki, Shera, Reno, Rude, Elena and so many more all here. So many friends - and a few former enemies - from all walks of life.</i>
</p><hr/><p>A North Corel funeral</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tifa Lockhart/Barret Wallace</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Some Kinda Lady 2016 [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Some Kinda Lady</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt: Later days/Goodbyes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The funeral was held in North Corel and no one sent their apologies; everyone who could be was present. Marlene was beside Tifa through the service, her latest venture into the wilds of the Planet cut short by her father's passing. Cloud, Yuffie, Vincent of course, Nanaki, Shera, Reno, Rude, Elena and so many more all here. So many friends - and a few former enemies - from all walks of life. Tifa felt somehow strange, dressed all in black as Nanaki lead the service, relating moments of Barret's life, the times they spent together, humorous anecdotes and precious memories both. How could he be gone? How could he not be beside her even now? Her husband had not wanted a sad funeral, but it was difficult to smile - let alone laugh - now he was gone. Now she was supposed to go on without him. She made a show of amusement as Nanaki related the infamous events of their wedding - the time Cid arrived far too late and blew half of the reception over with the backwash from Highwind's engines, but the moment too soon and sorrow followed.</p><p>Then all at once it was her turn to talk, Marlene squeezing her arm in support as she got to her feet. Deep breath. She could do this; she wanted to talk about her husband, hope he really could hear her still and that she could still let him know everything. All the words she wished she could have said but never did. Her hands shook a little as she stepped up to the podium. Age or sorrow? Nerves or time? Nothing was clear anymore, the world smaller, emptier now he was gone. No. Not gone. "Thank you all for coming; I am so honored you have all come to remember Barret. We have all lost loved ones over the years," she began, her voice somehow steady. "So many names that have touched all of our lives. Names I believe all of you know well; Jessie. Biggs. Wedge. Cid. Reeve. Bugenhagen. And Aeris."</p><p>Deep breath. "They were all my friends. And they are all gone just as Barret now is. At least, that was what I used to think. When I lost my mother-" She broke off as a tremor passed through her body. Tifa gulped back the sob and forced herself to keep speaking, shaking her head at Marlene now on the edge of her seat and poised to dart over to her. "When I lost my mother, I thought I could find her if I crossed Mount Nibel. When that failed I thought that meant she was gone forever. That is until I met Aeris. She gave me a reason to believe something different. She insisted that death was not the end, that a life ending here on the Planet's surface never meant someone was lost." Cloud smiled at her, his arm tightening around Yuffie who pressed her head against his shoulder. "All those who passed away would instead return to the Planet and one-day be reborn. As someone else." Another shudder. "I... I want to think she was waiting for him when he arrived - that she will be there to meet all of us. Just to make things a little easier-"</p><p>Tifa broke off, the tears overflowing. Marlene was beside her a moment later whispering a question; was she was okay? Tifa brushed at her eyes as she nodded, choking back the sadness as it once again threatened to overwhelm her. Marlene touched her arm and Tifa managed a murmured thank you. Her daughter remained at her side as Tifa blinked tear-stained eyes and once more found her voice. "Barret believed in the Planet with all his heart and he vowed to save it from anyone or anything. He vowed to keep it safe and to ensure it could go on living. For all of us. His methods might not have been the most graceful nor the right ones - it is easier to judge with hindsight. But he fought for his beliefs and for a better future for his daughter - for all of us." Marlene smiled beside her. "He understood what was at stake thanks to Shinra's actions and he refused to rest until the world had a chance to survive us. Without his philosophy, without his ambition, we - the members of Avalanche - would likely never be drawn together and we would not have done what we needed to do to help keep the world going. We paid a heavy price for the Planet - one we owed it, but at least it was there... there to... for him..." Tifa clutched the edge of the podium and fought back another sob. "...for him to go back to now."</p><p>She glanced to the coffin. "I'll see you there, some-day," she added before the sadness overwhelmed her and she cried anew. Marlene put her arm around her and gently lead her to her seat as Cloud stood to make his own speech. Touches of hands on her back; murmurs of sympathy and support from everyone behind her. Her new life began from here; a life without him. He would want her to keep going, to be strong. To be some kinda lady.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>